


Best Equipped

by Eve_7564



Category: Firefly
Genre: Canon Compliant, One Shot, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_7564/pseuds/Eve_7564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal returns to the ship to find Jayne and River have had a difference of opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Equipped

Jayne lay sedated in the ship's infirmary. Simon had reset his broken nose, wired together his shattered kneecap, taped his broken ribs, and (with some help from Mal and Zoey) gotten his shoulder back into the socket, all while Jayne had been mercifully unconscious.

"So let me get this straight," Mal said in that tone that meant he was close to losing his temper. "Zoey and I leave the ship for an hour, and I come back to find your sister trying to kill a member of my crew." He glared at Simon. "I thought after all that ruckus back on Miranda, she was better."

"In all fairness, Captain, if she had been trying to kill Jayne, you know she'd have succeeded. And she is better, elsewise you wouldn't trust her to pilot this ship."

"Then what the goram blazes happened?"

"Seems Jayne had a side job we knew nothing about. River took exception when he tired to use Serenity to meet his contacts," Inara explained, flanking River on one side while Kaylee stood by the other.

Mal drew himself up to his full height and stood close enough to River to feel the heat radiating from her body. As always, she met his gaze fearlessly. "Why is it you always seem to find yourself in the middle of trouble? And how come it always involves my ship?"

"Because I'm the one best equipped to handle it," she answered without missing a beat.

Mal sighed. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly. "Next time, try not to break his kneecap, OK? He's going to be useless - and insufferable - until it heals." He looked around at the rest of the crew. "That's an end to the matter. Now let's get off this planet before Jayne's contacts come looking for him."


End file.
